Intra-operative Scanner systems, such as MRI Scanner systems, include the MRI Scanner with a high-field magnet with a magnet bore and a gantry that typically moves in a longitudinal direction in and out of the bore of the magnet. During MRI-Guided surgeries, it can be desired to drill through bone, such as a skull, to provide access for and/or define a surgical path for passing medical interventional devices.